Coffee Talk
by Misako Hashiba
Summary: [Kindaichi Case Files] Friends hang out for some much needed guy time. KindaichiSaki friendship ficlet. Set sometime in between books 4 and 7.


Yay! I finally got inspired to write another Kindaichi ficlet. This type of premise has been swirling about my head for a few years now, though the end product isn't _totally_ what I had in mind. Other than that, I rather like it. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with another idea, soon, and do something a bit longer.

----

It was a Sunday afternoon and the boys had been out for some much needed guy time. Kindaichi had called up Saki, but it was Saki's idea to go film random interesting things in the park. Until he started filming an adorable little girl playing with a puppy, that is. Her father was nearby and didn't appreciate the idea at all. The man had almost succeeded in snatching the camcorder (most likely with the intent to smash it), but Kindaichi had given a quick apology, grabbed Saki's arm and hauled him away.

After a few minutes of jogging, they had stopped at a nearby café for some rest and refreshments. Kindaichi treated them to chocolate covered graham crackers, his coffee and Saki's water. Saki had finished his water pretty quickly, so he would every once in a while take sips of Kindaichi's coffee. They sat at a small table near the window, just people watching and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't long before Kindaichi got lost in thought.

Today, today was perfect. Blue skies, warm weather… And the good sized mug of coffee that was sitting in front of him. The dark, beautiful, bitter water of warmth that- Okay, that was too much, even for him. He simplified his thoughts down to 'mmm…' and took a long sip from his cup.

"Hajime-sempai, how long are you going to sit there, nursing that cup of coffee? We've been here for an hour and it's got to be getting cold by now."

Kindaichi looked up at his companion, almost as if he had totally forgotten he had company. "Oh, sorry, Saki." He put the mug down and snagged one of the graham crackers off of Saki's plate. "What did you say you wanted to do, again?" he asked, before taking a bite of the cracker.

"Nothing big, mind you, just a play or a re-enactment of Medusa." Saki took Kindaichi's cup and sipped, placing it back in front of his friend when he had finished. "Either that or go to the art museum and film their Greek pieces."

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow. "Why just those? Wouldn't the other collections be just as interesting?"

"Of course. But Greek mythology peaks my interest more." He grinned. "Especially Medusa."

"Why's that?"

"She's got a head full of snake hair, that's why."

Both eyebrows went up this time. "_Seriously_?"

"Yeah. And she can turn you to stone by looking into your eyes. Don't you ever read, sempai?"

The young detective snorted. "Of course I do. Just not for kicks and giggles, like you."

"Oh, that's right. Only for _important_ reasons." Saki snickered as Kindaichi rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyway, if you did do that story on snake lady, who would play her? Miyuki?"

"I don't think she'd find the humor in that, sempai."

"But you'd agree she'd be good at it."

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." He stuffed the last bit of cracker in his mouth for emphasis and Kindaichi laughed.

"We should do this more often." He picked up his cup and took a big sip of what was left.

Saki started to agree, but stopped abruptly at what he saw behind Kindaichi. "Uh-oh, sempai. Miyuki's coming this way and she looks mad."

Kindaichi spit out his drink and spun around in his seat to see for himself. "Oh damn…"

"THANKS, sempai."

"Sorry, Saki." He handed the other some leftover napkins so he could clean off his glasses.

"Hajime-chan!"

"Uh… Hey, Miyuki. What's wrong? You look mad."

"Don't give me that. You were supposed to help me rehearse my part for the play we're doing in the drama club!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm going to wait outside and you had better join me like you promised you would." After nodding to Saki, she turned and went to wait outside.

Kindaichi sighed and turned back to his friend. "Well, it was nice to hang out with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm dead." He walked out, knowing she was going to give him a lecture on keeping promises.

After cleaning up and returning the café's plates to their proper place, he gathered up his camcorder and hurried after his friends. He wasn't about to let all that good footage go to waste. When he had caught up, he was slightly disappointed to find that there was no lecture going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Miyuki sighed and shook her head at the camera the boy had trained on them. "Hi Saki. Nothing much." She smiled.

"You arrived a little late, there, Saki. Missed the big lecture I got because… Miyuki got her dates a little mixed up." He was a bit grumpy about it, still, but it soon passed and he was smiling again.

"Darn. At least I get the important stuff, like when we're on cases and stuff."

"Yes, and that's what matters."

"Like she said." Kindaichi slung his arms around his friends' shoulders and grinned. "Let's go have some fun."

"Doing what?" Miyuki asked.

"What else? The arcade!"

Miyuki groaned and half heartedly hit him on the side.

"Aw, c'mon, Miyuki. It's not like I'm skipping school this time to go there."

"He's got a point, you know."

"Okay, okay. You win, this time. But next time, we're doing something _I_ want to do."

"Agreed." Kindaichi hugged them, patted Miyuki on the butt, and ran off. "See you there!"

"Hajime-chan!" she yelled and chased after him.

Saki laughed and followed, his camcorder filming every second of it.


End file.
